The Common Secret
by mysteriousmissessnape
Summary: The four houses all display unity. How? Why, through Quidditch of course. Prompt explained in chapter 1, disclaimer here. I own nothing, except the writings themselves. Not even the idea, just the interpretation. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This was actually an idea from Tumblr (I know I know) but it seemed really cool and I decided to try it out. I hope you guys like what I came up with for this prompt. Unfortunately, I can't give credit where credit is due, I found the image containing the prompt on facebook. I will describe the prompt here though, and if it's from you or you know who, then please, give them the credit!**

 _ **Quidditch games in the middle of the night, all the students praying McGonagall won't find out, them begging hermione to be the judge, everyone in their pjs, all the houses playing together, draco complaining but secretly having the time of his life, "malfoy honestly, you are gonna slip off that broom in those pjs", slytherins and hufflepuffs v. ravenclaw and gryffindor, nearly every friday night, hagrid watches them all and cheers for everyone, the house elves all prepare feasts for them when it's over, they have sleepovers in each common room, "can we crash in the slytherin dorm tonight", everyone is tired af but no one wants to go to sleep so sleepovers, everyone hiding extra mattresses under their beds for this occasion, the paintings help them sneak out and warn about teachers, the teachers actually know but pretend they don't.**_

 **That's the prompt in its entirety, although not word for word. Yes it gives away a lot of what I'm going to do but hopefully that's okay.**

 **On with the story.**

The alarms rang in the dormitories. Some alarms were heavy and loud, usually originating from the boys dormitories where the eldest boys in different stage of sleep were groggily awakening with slight groans and rustling grunts. Others were low hums, soft melodies originating from the girls dormitory, leaving the oldest girls writhing in their sleep, pushing away canopies to reveal sleep laden faces and quiet groans as they stretched. Grabbing silky blankets and fluffy pillows, waving hands or wands at alarms and waking the younger students to trod into the common room lit by wands.

"Pansy, where's Draco?" One of the younger girls, Astoria, questioned. Pansy glanced around, searching for the head of platinum hair.

"I'm going to assume that he's either at the Pitch already, warming up, or still in bed. Theo!"

She turned to the silent boy, his eyes downcast but awaiting her word.

"Go see if Drake is still in bed. Grab a couple more blankets and pillows, someone from another house always forgets theirs. We'll take the younger years to the Pitch and set up."

She watched as he nodded, his hair falling in his face.

"Astoria, help me gather the kids," Pansy said, "We need to get going. It would look badly if we take too long."

She stepped around the massive pile of blankets and pillows, pulling her blue dressing gown tighter around against the cold of the dungeons without their fire.

"Let's go guys, we've got 20 minutes until the first match. Grab blankets, pillows, brooms, the person next to you, whatever. Come on."

Pansy held open the tapestry, watched her ruffled, mismatched housemates file out and smiled.

Quietly, she Disillusioned herself to walk ahead and scout for teachers. They traveled past Snape's personal chambers and towards the entryway in front of the Great Hall where the Houses would meet, intermingle and Disillusion each other to head out.

Pansy stood at the hall leading up from the Dungeons when she heard footsteps up ahead. Knocking on Astoria's shoulder, she whispered "Alcove." Every student darted into the dark area that was somehow _just_ big enough to fit them all as Snape brushed by, head hanging and hair covering his face.

Once she heard him branch off toward the classroom-the classroom? She's have to store that information for later- and knocked against the girl once more.

Pansy was pleased to note that the rest of the trip to the entryway was without incident.

As they waited for Blaise and Drake, Pansy stood near Ron who's hair is as red as his pajamas, while he chatted with Luna, who merely smiled and stared into space, hugging the ratty purple thing in her arms.

 **I know this is a little biased, me starting with my own house, but the final product I think you'll like. There aren't really any pairings in this so much as the hint of pairings. Obviously things are different, some characters who died early on aren't dead, you'll see that within the next chapter. Also, even if you don't like a house, you still need to read their chapters, you'll miss important things if you don't. Reviews are welcome obviously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now with Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I hope you read it, and read it with an open mind. Any mistakes are my own of course, though I try to avoid them. I know we caught Snape coming off of patrol, I wonder how that went. I know Hokey isn't a Hogwarts elf, but he fits my story so, I'm gonna leave him here.**

 **On with the story.**

The dorm was silent. However, there was a distinct urgency, a distinct sense of excitement surrounding the many dozing bodies in the common room. Some slept sitting up against the chairs and couches, others lay across other housemates, snoring quietly.

Cedric sat up in his armchair, thankful that he had started the fire before everyone had started dozing off, it gave him something to watch.

Slowly, he stood, laying a hand on a younger year student and gently shaking them awake. Quietly the two moved person to person, shaking the rest of Hufflepuff awake from their quiet slumber in preparation for the match.

He watched as some bounded up the stairs to their dorm rooms to retrieve blankets and pillows, sleeping bags, and some of the muggle-born students had even brought bean-bag chairs, whatever that was. They made a particular rustling sound against the pajama clad legs of many.

Susan edged closer to Cedric,clad in furry black pajama bottoms that had seen better days, and a camisole that was light green or blue, it was hard to tell.

"I hope you're bringing a blanket, Susan. You're going to get cold." He murmured as he watched his classmates glance around carefully. With amusement, Cedric noted that many of the younger students stared fixedly at him, as though awaiting instructions. Fiercely loyal lot, he knew from experience. Now wasn't the time to dwell on Cho, it had happened, it was over.

"Alright you all. Susan here will lead you out to meet the other houses. Grab what you need now, we won't be coming back until early tomorrow, and some of you, not even then."

He smiled as the excited whispers met his ears.

"Everyone, this way." Susan said, loudly enough to be heard from the dorms. A few stragglers came running down the stairs, past Cedric who didn't react, and towards the canvas that lead out. The rest of the house reacted much the same, albeit slower than the first years. When Susan opened the canvas to allow them to leave, they saw the house elves who would help them get to the entry way unnoticed.

"Hello everyone. Okay, so today we're going to be doing side along. Each year has their house elf that will escort them by side-along. If you could line up in front of your elf, that would be great and we can get to the first match on time. First years line up in front of Winky, Second years line up with Hokey, third years with Dobby, fourth gets Tiffy, fifth in front of Gave, sixth in front of Missy. Seventh years will wait here for an available elf once they've finished with their years. You may go. The chorus of "Yes Ma'am" made Susan cringe. She may have done this hundreds of times before and was trusted enough for it, but that didn't make her a ma'am. She watched as two by two, her housemates disappeared, only a puff of air to tell that anyone had been there to begin with.

Quietly, Susan peered into the common room and waited for Cedric to move toward the opening. When he didn't move, Susan contemplated calling out for him, it wouldn't do for the team to be out a player.

She startled as one of the elves, Winky, grasped her hand.

"Missus is ready, yes?" Susan glanced down at the small elf, heaved a sigh, and nodded. Cedric would come soon enough.

She popped up by Neville who had been seated quietly by the suit of armour in the Great Hall entry way, watching everyone else in place of talking.

 **So this is the end of chapter two. As you can tell, each house has their own mode of transportation, being it hiding and merely walking (Slytherins) or house elf apparation (Hufflepuff). You'll just have to keep reading to see what Ravenclaw and Gryfffindor do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hate to admit this to you guys. The reason I haven't updated this in so long is I lost the notebook I was writing my chapters in. If you see any stories matching this one in the first and second chapters as well as the beginning of this one, please let me know. It is very frustrating to think that someone might steal my writing and try to pass it off as their own but I guess I should've learned to be more careful with my things. Please review, as always. Thank you.**

Luna flicked her hand and lazily cast the Tempus charm. Glancing at the golden numbers, she sighed and turned away from the window, away from the unicorn and the skeletal herd of thestrals.

Quietly she sent her patronus bounding out of the room, lighting up dark dorms in a ethereal blue glow and bumping it's corporeal nose against uncovered hands. In short work a wolf, pitbull, and hawk all joined the hare in its quest of waking the others before disappearing in a fine white-blue mist. Recipients slowly clambered out of their beds, rubbing sleep filled eyes and yawning with cracking jaws.

"Hello Roger. Did I wake you before the nargles got to you?" Luna's voice was quiet and Roger tried to focus on her words rather than the lovely, fluffy looking clouds zooming around her nightgown.

"What? Yes, yes Luna, you did fine. Great idea, the patronuses as wakeup."

Luna smiled before nodding and looking out of the window again.

Slowly the remaining Ravenclaws trickled into the common room. A mass of pillows, blankets and other odds and ends zoomed down the stairs from opened dorm doors into waiting arms.

"Alright everyone Shoes on, wands away, are we ready to go?" Roger didn't need to amplify his voice, this happened nearly every weekend and the children were becoming used to the routine. For the younger ones sake, Luna reiterated the way to go join the rest in the entrance hall.

"Everyone, look at the portrait above the fireplace please."

Eyes stared at three people in the largest frame who weren't usually there.

"You must listen to them, they will alert you in case anyone is coming and allow you to hide. They will show you to the entrance hall where the other houses will be waiting for you."

Madame Greyfall, and Misters Pierce and Hawking bowed and curtsied to the children.

"I hope you all are ready, you must be quiet and careful to listen." Madame Greyfall had a soft voice, but a stern face, reminding many students of a certain Professor McGonagall.

"Let us go on, you have all you need? The time is getting late you know." Mister Pierce watched as the students gathered themselves near the common room door.

"Off we are then." Mister Hawking smiled benevolently and they were gone.

Luna watched quietly as the children went, waiting for word of success. When Madame Greyfall came back to her own portrait,

Luna turned to her companion, who was looking on the rather large bookshelves surrounding the fire.

"Roger, the others are up and safe, we need to go as well or we'll be late." Luna's voice barely registered to the thin boy.

"Wha- Yes, yes I'll be up shortly, you go on."

Luna stopped to grasp her stuffed animal, as old as it was, and nodded to Mister Hawking, letting him know she was ready.

As she left the common room, not a sound was heard for quite some time, late as he was for the game. Suddenly, Roger stood and glanced out a window, knowing the first match of the night was well underway.

"Oh bugger. Madame Greyfall, if you will?"

Madame curtsied and they were off as well.

 **I'm sorry, I know this is a repost, I accidentally made the hufflepuff and ravenclaw method of arrival the same, and I only just noticed it. This is what this chapter was supposed to be. The portraits are my own characters of course, as well as Roger. The rest, not mine. Next chapter soon.**


End file.
